


Winner’s Bounty

by NSFAnyoneReally



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Motorcycle Sex, Racing, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFAnyoneReally/pseuds/NSFAnyoneReally
Summary: Your sport bike racer boyfriend, Johnny, prefers your company for celebrating a victory.





	Winner’s Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly plot about sport bike racing, with some smut. Enjoy!

Neither of you are ever sure what exactly it is about the race track. The adrenaline, the smell of smoking tires and burning oil, the screams and shouts of the crowd, maybe even all of the above. But whatever it is, it always ends in him fucking you on the leather seat of his gorgeous black sport bike after a win. And he wins a lot. Today will be no different. 

Johnny usually does well above the others in the heats, but he wanted to goof around today, and had been placed in 5th place. Once the real race started, there was no more goofing around, that’s the only time you could see Johnny be serious, that and when he works on his bike. 

This was the finals, and he had a lot resting on this race, he was racing his rival and was only a few points ahead, he needed this win to take home the trophy and winners bounty. 

Revving engines and burning tires were the only sounds until the signal light turned green, and then it was screeching tires and loud screams, everyone cheering their favorites on. The whining of the high end turbo screaming in your ears as he zipped around the track, knee almost touching pavement when he leans into a turn. 

You nibble on your bottom lip every time, even though you know he is in full control. You watch intently, fingers locked onto the chain link fence in front of you, eyes burning from the smoke and not blinking, just in case. 

The slick black bike was quickly moving up the ranks, slowing for turns and screaming to full speed again for straight aways. 

Johnny didn’t bother with sponsors, he thought the stickers took away from the beauty of ‘Darling’, so he was the easiest one to spot on the track. Everything was black, except for his racing helmet, that was his own design. Red and white streaks and designs down the sides and back of the shiny black helmet, it looked so cool speeding by, and he knew it. 

As they sped off, out of your sight, and over the other side of the grassy knoll, your heart sank. You knew how good of a racer he was, ‘It’s in my blood babe’, he always reminds you, but you never stopped feeling anxious when you couldn’t see him, always chewing on your lip and fiddling with the fence. Your eyes dance between the signal light, making sure it doesn’t go to yellow, the gray asphalt track where they will come back up over, and the large screen on the other side of the track which shows where the riders are. 

After a while, the whine of a turbo snaps your attention to the track again as the red and black bike of his rival appears over the hill, a green bike hot on his heels, and then Johnny almost touching the tire in front of him. The rival leans low and takes a sharp turn, he’s a good racer too, he also happens to be Johnny’s little brother, Lucas. 

Rivals on the track, best friends in real life, and the most competitive people you have ever met, even a game of Uno spirals out of control with those two. Another turn and you watch how smoothly the riders handle it, almost as if they are floating on water, and not speeding down an asphalt track. 

Johnny has taken you on a ride down the track in the free time, and you hadn’t even reached half the speed they are going right now. He had showed you how to lean and how to correct, and it was all seemed so easy in theory, but watching them do it, it seemed so natural and it never stopped leaving you in awe. 

A hairpin turn and the rider on the green bike doesn’t lean enough, and it’s all Johnny needs to zip past him, leaning even lower and correcting quickly to speed up, gaining ground on his rival. Your heart beats a thousand miles a minute watching them. 

They are ahead of the pack by quite a bit, it feels like it’s just them, and the green bike right behind Johnny. It’s almost as if Lucas can sense his brother’s presence and he rides with a new determination, speeding up through turns and flying away on the straight track. 

They quickly pull away from the green bike and it becomes an intense competition, with Johnny just waiting for him to make a mistake. You take a deep breath as they go over another hill, knowing it will be quite a while until they pop back up over it. 

This has been your life since you met Johnny so long ago. Races on the weekends, traveling during the week, and passionate sex at night, the life of a sport bike racer’s girlfriend. There wasn’t a lot of time for other things until the off season, and even then, it was a lot of working on the bikes and keeping them maintained, tweaking things here and there. Johnny never stopped working on ‘Darling’, always improving things and customizing within regulation. 

The crowd screaming brings you back to reality and you look at the screen across the track. Johnny has wedged himself between the edge of the track, and Lucas’ bike, riding dangerously close to the slippery grass, leaning into the sharp turn and making it impossible for the other to get the low ground. He corrects quickly and pulls away, effectively putting himself in 1st place a few turns away from the finish line. You scream excitedly, jumping up and down, and bite your lip knowing what awaits you once he crosses that finish line. 

Two more turns down, and he aces them perfectly, keeping a perfect distance between him and Lucas, sibling rivalry at its peak. 

They come barreling up the hill again and right into your field of view, you can almost feel the tension from where you’re standing and it makes you giggle. The next few turns are sharp, and designed for riders to mess up and lose ground, but not for these two. They glide left, and right, low and smooth. 

Lucas tries to take the high ground, but Johnny corrects too quick and cuts him off, speeding to the next turn. You cheer and jump up and down. Watching the cat and mouse play between the two is exhilarating as hell. 

Johnny gets cocky and on the last turn, leans just enough, turns his body and flips Lucas the bird before leaning back, popping a wheely and crossing the finish line. The crowd loses it, whopping, screaming and stomping their feet, and you bust up laughing. 

What a cocky little shit. Lucas is going to beat his ass later you just know it. 

The announcer yells out the results as you run to the gate to get onto the track with your boyfriend for the final pictures and prizes. 

Johnny keeps his bike steady between his thighs and removes his helmet, earning more cheers from the crowd, devilish smirk spreading across his lips as the red and black bike comes up next to him. 

“Cocky shithead!” Lucas snaps when he gets his helmet off, and combs a hand through his messy hair. “Yeah and? I still beat you. You got sloppy.” Johnny spits back with a beaming grin, only to get a scowl from Lucas as he flips the bird back at his brother before hopping off his bike to participate in the celebration, hugging his brother and slapping his back. 

“I hope they got a picture of that. I risked my life to do that, it would be a shame if someone didn’t catch it.” Johnny shakes his head and turns to you, smiling and pulls you to him, placing a soft kiss at the corner of your mouth. 

The announcer saunters over bellowing into the mic, announcing Johnny as the winner, handing him a massive trophy and an even bigger check. “Line up for pictures!” He yells to the crowd around you two, and everyone gets in on doing funny poses as the cameras flash. 

Johnny leans over, pulling you closer to him, and whispers in your ear “what does my baby intend to give me as a prize?” He snags your earring in his mouth and tugs secretly. You straighten your back as chills run down it and swat at him playfully, he only winks and smirks before scooting forward and making room for you on the back of the bike. 

Johnny hands the trophy and check back to the announcer, telling you to remind him to pick them up before you leave. 

He holds out a hand to help you climb on and get situated, placing your feet on the tiny pegs and wrapping your arms around him as the crowd disperses, allowing him to do his victory lap with you in tow. Lucas places his helmet on your head and fastens it tight, patting the top of it. It smells like sweat and burning rubber, but then again so does everything around you. He flashes you a smile before Johnny starts the bike up and revs the engine a few times, a warning to the crowd that he’s about to do something, and that he does. 

You know the drill, feet firm on the little pegs and arms locked around his waist, and keep your neck straight so you don’t bounce your helmet off the back of his. 

Johnny hits the throttle with the brake pressed in and one foot firmly on the ground, screeching the tires and spewing smoke from behind you. The crowd screams in excitement and once the coast is clear, Johnny puts his foot back on the bike and lets go of the brake. 

Your whole body is pulled backwards by the force of the acceleration as Johnny peels away from the winners podium, and speeds down the track for his victory celebrations. 

He reaches down with one hand and pulls your arms tighter around him, before stopping directly in front of the fence where the crowd has retreated to safely. Situating his feet properly, he takes a deep breath and presses the throttle again and leans back, leaning you with him. 

The front wheel lifts off the ground as you gain speed, and your heart stops in your chest. You stop breathing entirely, knowing that any slight movement could throw the bike off balance and cause an accident, even with an experienced rider like Johnny. He leans back further, bringing the front of the bike almost vertical, and your back just inches from the pavement, panic and excitement fly through your veins and you try not to move at all. 

You can’t hear anything but the scream of the turbo, the whipping of the wind and your own racing pulse, but you just *know* the crowds are going wild. 

All too quickly Johnny presses the brake in, leaning forward slowly, and brings the front of the bike back down, and you finally breathe, verging on hyperventilating. 

He doesn’t stop to wave at the crowd, just zips down into the pits, satisfied with his celebration wheelie. 

When you reach the pits, most of the other riders have already left or are in the process of leaving, save for Johnny and Lucas’ crews. 

Johnny pulls up next to the trailer and shuts the bike off, climbing off and helping you. Your legs feel like jello, and you cling to him for support while he removes your helmet and tosses it to Lucas, before removing his own and smashing his lips down onto yours. 

“Ah jesus dude, can’t you wait for me to be out of sight first? Euch.” Lucas gags and receives a middle finger from Johnny before disappearing into his trailer. 

He tastes like sweat and sweet lip balm, and it has your heart thumping in your chest all over again, but before you can deepen the kiss he pulls away smiling down at you. “Hang on a second babe, let’s get ‘Darling’ into the garage, and then we will continue this.” 

Johnny runs his thumb along your bottom lip and raises his eyebrow at you. He climbs back on the bike, but doesn’t start it, he just puts it in neutral and walks it to the garage. “Open the door for me will you please?” You hurry over and push the barn door to the side, just enough for the bike to fit through, and follow him inside. You nibble on your bottom lip at the anticipation of what’s about to happen, and your vagina clenches involuntarily at the thought. 

Johnny and Lucas’ crews outside know the drill as well, stay FAR away from the garage right after a race if you know what’s good for you. 

You turn to slide the door closed again, and walk over to Johnny, who has put the kickstand down under his bike and is leaning back on the leather seat, feet on the ground, staring at you with his hands on his thighs. He has already taken off his race jacket, and is now just in his race pants and a tight black T-shirt. 

He always looks so fucking good, especially after a race. 

Sucking your lip into your mouth makes him hiss through his teeth and pat his thigh, “c’mere baby, you’re the only one I wanna celebrate with.” He says with a sweet lilt in his voice. He holds his hand out to you and you climb onto the bike, straddling him, dangling your legs over his strong thighs, and wrap your arms around his neck. Johnny takes a deep breath and brings your noses together, smiling as he grabs your ass and grinds you into his pelvis, a sweet whine leaving your lips. 

“This is always my favorite part. My baby whining like a turbo between my legs after a successful win.” He whispers, hot breath on your face, and stares into your eyes while grinding you down again, watching your head roll back. 

Taking advantage of this position, he leans in and kisses up your extended neck, nipping at the hot skin and tightening his grip on your ass. He leans into you more and kisses back down your neck, dipping his tongue into the space between your neck and shoulder, and bites into the flesh gently. You dig your nails into his shoulder blades, and grind your hips down onto his as a loud moan leaves your lips. He winds his hands up your sides and under your tank top, hitching it up your stomach, and grips your waist tightly, pulling you even closer to him as he growls lowly. 

Your body arches up into him, as one of his hands fondles your breast through the soft lace bralette you’re wearing, instead of a bra for easier access. His mouth continues assaulting your exposed shoulders, neck and chest, leaving little red marks. 

Pulling your hips down, he licks up the side of your neck, up to your ear lobe and nips it gently, blowing hot air past it and moans directly into your ear. “You always make me so fucking hard baby.” He growls and grinds up into you, grip still tight on your hip. “What should I do about that?” You quip back at him breathily, tugging at the hair on the back of his head. 

Johnny pinches your nipple, grinning at your little whimper, and pulls his hand back, slipping it in between your bodies and undoing the button and zipper on your shorts. You quickly do the same, popping open the button on his racing pants, and pulling the zipper down. He grabs the sides of your shorts and starts to pull them down. You place your feet on the little pegs and lift your butt up so he can pull them down, raising an eyebrow when he realizes you aren’t wearing panties. 

“What?” You smirk and shrug at him “I wanted to be prepared.” He bites his lip and growls a reply “I fucking love your dirty mind baby!” You pull one of your legs up and he slides your shorts down and off it, leaving them to hang off your other leg messily. 

He quickly reaches into his open pants and pulls his thick cock out, slapping it against your bare pussy and chuckling when you moan at him. You put your foot back onto the peg, and reach behind you, placing your hands on the handlebars, and lift your body into the air slightly so he can scoot under you for a better angle. 

He angles himself directly into your entrance, and you whine as you lower yourself onto him. “Fuuuck baby. You feel so good.” He moans into the air when you’re fully seated in his lap again, with his cock now buried deep inside you. You grind your hips down and back, biting your lip and looking directly into his dark, lust filled eyes. He grabs your hips tightly and pulls you up and back down a few times, hard, flexing his thighs to thrust into you at the same time. 

“Shit, Johnny, don’t tease me!” You whine and he groans back at you, gripping your hips tighter, he starts to bounce your ass off his thighs, thrusting deep and fast. Tipping his head back, deep moans leaving his perfect lips while he’s totally lost in fucking you senseless. Your head drops back and you moan loudly into the open space, gripping the handlebars tight as you feel that luscious heat coiling deep in your belly. 

Knowing you’re about to cum, Johnny stands up, lifting your hips into the air. You wrap your legs around his hips instinctively, and with your back now flat on the gas tank, he flexes his hips, pounding into you harder. “Fuck! Johnny, b-baby! Ri- oh *god* right there!” You whine, turning your head and digging your teeth into your own bicep, trying to muffle yourself. 

This position has him slamming directly where you need him to, and your orgasm hits. 

You almost scream his name, as your muscles clench and release, nails digging into the soft rubber of the handlebars. He thrusts again sinking all the way inside you, and begins to just grind your hips up and down quickly. Rubbing your sensitive clit against the soft skin of his pelvis, you whine loudly at the hypersensitivity, but he doesn’t stop. 

Another orgasm builds quickly and you thrash around, trying to pull away from his hips, but it’s no use, it coils tightly and almost painfully. Your whole body is on fire and you watch as his head falls forward, a deep, low moan leaves his lips as he bounces you “Cum for me ah-again baby”. 

You yell out as the intense pressure inside you releases, white hot heat shooting through your veins. Your whole body shakes and your vision goes black, as a clear liquid escapes from in between your thighs, covering Johnny and dripping down onto the leather seat below you. “Oh fuh-fuck baby.” He moans, eyes wide as he cums inside you, thick and hot. 

He stays inside of you as he sits back down on the bike, leaning over you and kissing your neck gently as you come down from your high. 

Your vision slowly returns to normal at the soft strokes of Johnny’s hand in your hair, and his soft kisses. “Hi there” he says sweetly and smiles up at you when he feels your eyes on him. “We should uh.. probably clean up huh?” You whisper shyly, feeling the wetness under your ass. “Probably.” He huffs a laugh and leans up, grabbing a towel from the duffel bag on the floor to clean up with. 

Johnny stands up and zips his pants, leaning down to help you put your shorts back on, and kissing your lips gently. “Oh! Don’t forget to go to the tower for your trophy!” You remind him with a huge grin. He kisses the end of your nose, and boops it with his long index finger. “Thank you baby, but my trophy is right here.” He chuckles kissing your lips once more before turning to walk to the tower, leaving you to recoup in the quiet space of the garage. 

It wasn’t the first time he has made you squirt, but every time he does it, it feels like the first. All overly sensitive and screaming, where everyone can hear you, and leaving your muscles feeling like noodles. You bite your lip and lean back onto the bike, staring at the ceiling and giggle. It’s been years, and you still feel like a giddy teenager every time you fuck. 

Johnny comes back in grinning ear to ear. “Time to go baby, gotta get ‘Darling’ loaded up still. Then, I’m taking you to dinner.” He leans down and kisses you, licking your bottom lip and raising an eyebrow when you whine at him. 

“Isn’t dinner supposed to come before I do?” You giggle at his surprised reaction to your dirty joke. 

“So dirty!” He shakes his head and pulls you off the bike, standing you up. “Go relax in the truck while we get loaded, you dirty girl.” He smacks your ass as you trot off. 

Taking a deep breath, you laugh to yourself. This has been the best few years of your life, and you can’t help but be excited about what the next few have in store for the both of you.


End file.
